A liquid applicator is a device typically used to dispense a liquid on a surface with which a dispensing surface of the liquid applicator comes in contact with, herein referred to as a “contact surface”. Liquid applicators find applications in various fields, for example, cosmetics, architectural applications, design applications, culinary applications, bakery, etc. Liquid applicators are typically used in the cosmetic industry for applying cosmetics, for example, body lotions, cold creams, body oils, face wash, etc., to a contact surface, for example, skin of a female body part or a male body part. Liquid applicators allow controlled dispensing of liquids from a container to the contact surface, for example, in the cosmetic industry. However, typical liquid applicators are dedicated for use by only female users or by male users and typically do not find an application by both users. The difference in the use of the liquid applicator depends on the difference in the type of liquid required, amount of the liquid required, and the contour of the surface on which the liquid is to be dispensed. There is a need for a single liquid applicator that satisfies the requirement of both female and male users, for example, for personal lubrication on various body parts.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a personalized dual end liquid applicator configured for application of one or more dispensing liquids, for example, a lubricant on contact surfaces such as private body parts for different users, where one end of the dual end liquid applicator is configured for a female user and the other end of the dual end liquid applicator is configured for a male user. Furthermore, there is a need for a single dual end liquid applicator that dispenses different types of dispensing liquids through different ends of the liquid applicator.